Sisters
by misao1000
Summary: Sorry I don't have a summary for this, but I couldn't come up with a good description that wouldn't reveal anything. Rated this T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know who the owner/creator of Teen Titans is, but I can assure everyone that it is not me. Therefore the characters used in this story are used only as a form of entertainment, and in no form what so ever are used as a means of turning any kind of profit.

 **(A/N:** I'll say It now. I will not guarantee that this story will be all that interesting, since Teen Titans does deal with fight scenes and that is one thing that I am terrible at when it comes to writing. All I can do is do my best, and hope that you readers find this story to your liking. **)**

 **Chapter One**

While it has been a month since the Teen Titans fought against and defeated the demon known as Trigon, the one person most responsible for Trigon's arrival couldn't help but feel, that while she and her fellow teammates had defeated Trigon some part of him remained.

Knowing that she should be sleeping at the time of the night, Raven stood in front of the large windows in her room looking out at the night-time cityscape of Jump City as heavy rain lashed against her windows. 'I know we defeated him, but why does it still feel like he is out there?' pondered the young teen as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating her dark room for a brief moment before fading and being replaced, by the deep rumbling of thunder.

Left with more questions then answers, Raven let out a small sigh, turned away from her window, and headed over to her bed. Deciding to dwell more on the matter in the morning, Raven walked around to the side of her bed and once there pulled back the dark silk covers that covered the bed. As she climbed up onto the bed, another flash of lighting lit up the room before once again fading away.

As the young empath climbed up onto her bed, another flash of lightning lit up the room, before once again fading away and being replaced by the rumbling of thunder. Settling down on the bed, Raven pulled the sheet up over her body and allowed a sigh of content to pass her lips due to how soft and comfortable her bed was. As the storm that was raging across the city continued, Raven drifted off to sleep unaware that someone was watching her.

In another part of the city, a person stood before a window of their own. However instead of looking out over the rain soaked city, the person was looking at a dark orb that was held in the palm of their hand. Shown inside the orb was the young empath peacefully sleeping. "Sleep while you can Raven, for very soon you will regret taking away what should have been mine."

 **{Scene Break}**

Sometime the next morning, Raven was awoken from her slumber by a some what constant knocking upon her bedroom door. With slightly blurry eyes, she raised her head up off of her pillow and glanced over at the small digital clock that was on the bed side table. Seeing that it was only just after eight am, the young empath thought about just ignoring the person knocking at her door and go back to sleep.

That thought was dashed though, when another much louder knock sounded throughout the room, followed by "Hey Raven, are you in there?!" With a groan of annoyance Raven made her way out of bed and headed towards the door.

A few moments later, she opened her door and shouted "What do you want Beast Boy?!"

With a small squeak of apparent fright, Beast Boy quickly held up something and said "I wanted to show you this, Raven." Looking down at the item, Raven saw that it was that mornings newspaper.

Moving slightly to her right, she glared at the smaller teen before her. "Beast Boy, did you seriously wake me up just to show me the newspaper?"

With a slightly sheepish look Beast Boy said "Sorry Raven, but I thought that you would be awake by now." Raven didn't say anything to this, and started to reclose her door. However, Beast Boy shouted "Wait" and pointed to a place on the paper. "Take a look at this part, Raven."

With a sigh, Raven took the newspaper from him and looked at the article that he had pointed at. 'Museum of Natural History to unveil newly discovered treasures from lost society.' Moving her eyes down to the article below the title, Raven read ' While scientist have yet to find any information pertaining to the name of this lost society, they have allowed the Jump City Museum of Natural History to be the first stop in the tour of displaying the discovered items.' Following this was a long list of items, that was to be displayed at the museum.

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts, by Beast Boy asking "So would you umm maybe….. like to go see that stuff?"

Lowering the paper enough so that she could see over it, Raven arched an eyebrow and asked "You're not asking me out are you?"

Clearly surprised by the question, Beast Boy shouted "What?!" followed by "Why would you even think that?" For some reason this seemed to annoy Raven, for she threw the newspaper back to Beast Boy and quickly reclosed her door before he could say anything else to her. As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, Raven heard Beast Boy knock on her door as he said "Raven, I'm sorry." This was followed by some more stuff but Raven chose to ignore it, and get herself ready for the day since she had been woken up.

A short time later and with a change of clothes in hand, Raven made her way back over to her bedroom door and opened it to find Beast Boy still there. Beast Boy tried once again apologizing for what he had said. This caused Raven to sigh, and say "Beast Boy, stop apologizing." Beast Boy did as she said, and once again asked her if she would like to go see the exhibit at the museum? While she didn't really want to go anywhere with Beast Boy, Raven did have to admit that the exhibit was something that she was interested in.

With another small sigh, Raven informed Beast Boy that she would go with him. This caused Beast Boy to jump in the air with a loud shout of "Sweet!" Once he had settled down, Raven told him to give her some time to get ready and then they could go. Beast Boy nodded to this, and after telling her that he would be in the common room, he hurried off.

Raven shook her head at that, and continuing on her way mumbled "I really hope I don't regret this."

 **(Scene Break)**

Some minutes later, Raven made her way into the common/ops room and wasn't all that surprised to find Beast Boy in front of the television playing video games. With slight irritation, she said "Beast Boy, you have five minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you." as she headed towards the kitchen for a quick snack for breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, Raven heard "And where are you two going?" come from Cyborg who was playing along side Beast Boy. Beast Boy told him about the exhibit at the museum, and that he and Raven was going to go see it. Cyborg was shocked upon hearing that, but it quickly cleared away as he smirked and asked "So you two are going on a date huh?" which caused Beast Boy to stumble since he was walking towards the kitchen at that moment.

Regaining his balance, Beast Boy turned towards his friend and shouted "Dude, it's not like that!" Deciding to tease his younger friend, Cyborg asked him what else it could be? "It's just two friends going to the museum."

"Still sounds like a date to me." said Cyborg with another smirk.

Beast Boy started to reply, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to look back to find Raven standing there. She asked "Are you ready to go?" and received a nod. As Raven headed towards the door, Beast Boy sent a small glare at his older friend before quickly following after Raven. Catching up to Raven he tried to apologize to her, but was cut off as she held something out towards him. "You will need this."

Looking down at Raven's hand, Beast Boy found a ring there. Returning his gaze to her face, he asked Raven what it was? She told him that it was something Cyborg had invented but hadn't handed out to anyone yet. Beast Boy still seemed confused by this, and asked her to explain it once again. Raven simply sighed at that, and told him to put it on and he would see what it was. Picking it up, Beast Boy hesitantly slipped the ring onto his finger.

In hardly no time at all, his appearance changed to that of a slightly tanned young boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Seeing himself in a hallway mirror, he exclaimed "What happened?" Seeing that she would still have to explain it to him, Raven gave him a simple run down of what the ring had done. "So, I am still me?" Raven nodded and started to head down the hall.

Beast Boy hurried after her, and upon catching up to her asked her if she had a ring? Not stopping, Raven told him that she did. "Can I see what you look like when using it?"

Raven sighed at that, and said "You need to start paying more attention" before walking off. Beast Boy stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what Raven had meant.

It was a few moments later before Beast Boy came to his senses and noticed that Raven had left him behind. Hurrying in the direction the young empath had gone, Beast Boy soon found Raven waiting for him next to the elevator. Making his way over to her, he asked her what she had meant by him needing to pay more attention? Raven let out an annoyed sigh and told him to take a closer look at her.

Doing as he was told, Beast Boy looked Raven over and found that instead of her normal attire she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Being mesmerized by what he was seeing, a soft "Wow" escaped his lips. This in turn caused another sigh from Raven, before she turned away from her younger friend and pressed the up button for the elevator.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Raven made her way inside. Turning back to face the hallway, she found Beast Boy just standing there with the look of surprise he had upon seeing her attire. "Beast Boy, stop drooling and get in here." This seemed to snap Beast Boy out of his stupor, for he hurried into the elevator with a quick apology. Raven simply said "Whatever" and pressed the button for the roof.

As they rode the elevator up to the roof, Beast Boy asked if they was going to fly to the museum? "I'll teleport us to a few blocks away from the museum, then we can walk the rest of the way." Beast Boy nodded to that, then fell silent.

 **(Scene Break)**

Close to ten minutes after leaving Titans Tower by means of one of Raven's teleportation spells, and walking for a bit the two teens arrived at the museum and made their way inside the surprisingly empty building. Beast Boy glanced around, and commented on how empty the place was. Raven did agree with him, but did add "It is still pretty early."

With a shrug of his shoulders, and wanting to seem helpful Beast Boy headed off to the side where a map of the museum was. A few minutes later he called out "There's nothing here saying where the new display area is."

Raven was about to comment that they would have to just look around for it, when another person said "Hello there." Looking in the direction the voice had come from, Beast Boy and Raven found a young woman making her way towards them. Once the woman was close enough, she asked "Are you two here to see the lost society exhibit?" Raven nodded, and told her that they was. The young woman smiled at that. "Then I would be happy to show you the way." She then turned back to face the direction she had come from. "If you will follow me, please."

As they walked along following the young woman, Raven asked "The newspaper said that scientist found this society, but it didn't say where exactly the society was located. Can you tell me anything involving that information?"

"I'm afraid that I can't give you an exact location, but from what I overheard from the museum curator it was found somewhere in Europe." Nothing more was said after that, and some minutes later the young woman entered a room. "Well here we are. I need to return to the front incase anyone else shows up, so if you will excuse me."

With that said, the woman hurried out of the room leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone. With a small sigh, Beast Boy turned so he was facing Raven and asked "So what now?" Raven rolled her eyes at that, and asked him if he had ever been to a museum? "Not really."

Raven sighed at that, and said "And yet you was the one who wanted to come here" before walking off so she could look around. Since her back was too him, Raven didn't see when Beast Boy let out a sigh of disappointment.

'What am thinking? Raven is never going to see me as more, then an annoying pest.' With a slump of his shoulders, Beast Boy turned so he was facing the entranceway to the room and left.

Being the empath that she was, Raven did somewhat sense Beast Boy's emotions. 'Doesn't he understand, that there can't be anything between us?' Though she knew she should probably go after Beast Boy and make sure he was okay, Raven didn't as she noticed a book a short distance away from her. Making her way over to the display case that held the book, she looked over it and a small gasp escaped her. 'I've seen this book before.' With a quick glance around the room, she headed over to the next display.

This one contained several damaged items, but as it was with the book Raven recognized them even though the items were damaged. 'What is going on here?'

With another look round the room, Raven noticed a person standing over in front of another display case. Nearing the person, Raven started to speak but was interrupted with "Kind of reminds you home, doesn't it Raven?" Raven didn't say anything to this, and the person continued with "Well I can't say I am surprised at that, since everything in here came from Azarath."

Finding her voice, Raven shouted "That's not possible!"

"Oh but it is Raven. And I can prove it." The person then motioned to the display case, that they was standing in front of. While she did hesitate slightly, Raven made her way up to the persons side and looked into the display case to see a very familiar pendent. As another gasp of surprise escaped Raven, the person next to her snickered slightly and said "Yes Raven, that is the pendant of Azar."

As Raven took a few steps back in apparent shock, she asked "Who are you? And how is this stuff here?"

Turning to face Raven, the person said "The stuff is here because I made it possible for Azarath to be found. It was all really simple really."

"But no one knows where Azarath is." said Raven.

"While that is true Raven, I know exactly where it is since I was born there." While she didn't believe what this person was saying, Raven once again asked the person who they were. "Are you sure you want me to answer that question, Raven?"

Raven shouted "Tell me who you are!"

The person simply shrugged their shoulders, and said "How about I just show you instead." With that, the person raised their hand and took a hold of the hood that was covering their head. As the hood was lowered, another gasp of surprise escaped Raven. For standing in front of her was an almost mirror image of herself. "It's been along time, sister dear."

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:** Sorry for another a/n at the beginning of the story, but I figured that I should point out this small matter. There will most likely be some out of character moments with Raven, but I will try to keep them at a minimum.)

 **Chapter Two**

Upon hearing the strange girl before her say that she was her sister, a very brief look of surprise appeared upon Raven's face before changing to one of anger as she shouted "I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but there is no way that you can be my sister!"

This of course caused something to explode inside the room, as well as making the girl flinch slightly. "Now now Raven, look what you did?" She motions towards what had exploded, and with a small sigh adds "That item was pretty valuable to us you know, since it once belonged to mom."

While this did had a small calming effect on Raven, it didn't last very long as she again shouted "You are not my sister!"

This caused something else in the room to explode, followed by another sigh from the girl. "Raven you really should calm down, since destruction of property is a crime you know."

A loud growl was heard from Raven, as she shouted "I don't care, as long as it stops your lies!" and sent a dark sphere of energy towards the girl.

A small smirk appeared on the girls face, just before she conjured up a portal and stepped into it mere seconds before the sphere hit. Reappearing behind Raven, she then said "Looks like you missed me." This seemed to infuriate Raven even more, for she whirled around to face the girl. Upon seeing Raven's face, the girl said "That is a really good look for you Raven., since it makes you look just like dad."

Another growl escaped Raven, as she raised her hands above her head and started to form another much larger sphere of energy between her hands. The girl didn't seem bothered by this at all, and just let Raven continue to gather her energy. As the sphere in between Raven's hands reached it's breaking point of energy, the girl allowed a smirk to cross her face as she heard the sound of footsteps quickly heading towards the room. Just as Raven through the sphere, a blond haired boy rushed into the room with a cry of "Hey Raven!" just as the girl vanished into another portal again dodging Raven's attack.

Somehow regaining control of herself, Raven tried to stop her attack but could only watch in horror as the sphere his Beast Boy and sent him flying. With a cry of "Beast Boy!" Raven was quickly rushing towards her friend.

Before she could reach him though, a portal blocked her path and the girl stepped out of it in front of her. She then pointed behind her, towards Beast Boy and said "Look what you did Raven!"

A soft "It wasn't my fault" was heard followed by "Your lies caused me to get angry."

"Don't go blaming this on me, Raven!" shouted the girl. "You was the one who lost control, and blasted this boy! Not me!"

Though she knew he should have been checking on Beast Boy, Raven was once again letting the girl before her get to her. "It is your fault! If you didn't play this freaking game of claiming to be something that you're not this would have never happened!"

The girl started to reply, but a sudden shout of "what is going on here?!" caused her to stop and turn around to find a pair of police officers standing there.

A smirk then crossed the girls face, as she said "Thank god you are here officers " she then pointed towards Raven, and added "This girl here suddenly went crazy and attacked me and my friend."

The girl points down at Beast Boy, as a cry of "What?!" came from Raven followed by "That is not true." She then pointed at the girl, and added "She is the one responsible for this."

"See what I mean officers? She blames me for this, even though I am just a innocent bystander who came to the museum."

It was here that a small groan was heard from the floor, and Beast Boy sat up with a confused "What hit me?"

Both girls shouted "Beast Boy, you're okay!" which caused Beast Boy to look at both girls for a moment, before looking over at the one to his left.

"Raven what happened?" As a small gasp came from Beast Boy's right, he was told what had happened. He then got to his feet, and looked over at the person on his right. "Who are you, and why did you attack me and Raven?"

"Beast Boy, I am Raven." said the girl on the right.

This caused Beast Boy to scoff, and point at the girl to his left. "You look nothing like Raven." He then turned so he was facing the two officers. "I am not fully sure what is going on here, but it is pretty obvious that this person is lying and trying to get my friend in trouble."

The girl then said "Beast Boy, call Robin and the others. I am sure that they can clear up this matter."

Beast Boy seemed to think about this for a few moments, before turning to Raven and asking her what they should do? "I think it is a pointless waste of time, since she is obviously trying to frame me." Beast Boy nodded to that, and looking back at the two officers told them to take the girl away.

As the two officers moved closer to the girl, she told them once again that she was Raven. This however fell on deaf ears, as the two officers quickly subdued her and handcuffed her hands behind her back. They then read her the miranda rights, as they began to lead her away. She ignored them, and sent a glare towards Raven followed by "You will regret this."

Raven just had an impassive look on her face, as if she hadn't heard that threat many times before. Once the police and the girl were gone, Beast Boy asked "What should we do now?" Raven told him that, they needed to let Robin know what had happened. A small look of disappointment crossed Beast Boy's face at that, but he did agree with her. The two then left the area, and headed towards the entrance of the museum.

The entire time, Raven had a small smirk upon her face that went unnoticed by Beast Boy.

 **(Scene Break)**

A short time later, the two teens courtesy of another of Raven's teleportation spells arrived back on the roof of Titans Tower. As Beast Boy headed towards the elevator, Raven hung back. Sensing that Raven wasn't following him, Beast Boy came to a stop and turned back to face his friend. "Raven are you okay?"

Turning to face him, Raven gave a small nod of her head before walking towards the younger teen. On reaching him, she told him that she was just a bit tired.

Beast Boy gave a small nod at that, and said "I'm sure you are considering what happened at the museum." Raven nodded to that, and asked him if he could tell Robin what had happened without her? "I can do that. But what are you going to do?"

"I'll be in my room relaxing for a bit. And if robin needs me to confirm what happened, I'll fill him in in more detail once I am rested." Beast Boy nodded to that, and headed on his way towards the elevator. Raven watched him go, before creating a portal and stepping into it.

Instead of reappearing in her room, Raven reappeared in a burning landscape. She then walked a short distance, before stopping and lowering herself down to one knee. A few moments later, four pairs of eyes appeared before her and a deep voice asked "Is it done?"

"Yes Father. I have done as you asked, and for the moment replaced Raven."

"Very good. Proceed with the plan, and remove the others as quickly as possible my daughter."

"It shall be done, father." As the eyes disappeared, Raven got to her feet. As she turned around, a evil smirk crossed her face as she opened another portal and stepped inside.

 **(Scene Break)**

As the elevator came to a stop on his desired floor and the doors slid open, Beast Boy made his way out of them and ran into Robin who was on his way in. "Dude, watch where you're going" said Beast Boy catching his balance, and leaving the elevator.

"Sorry BB, but I just got a interesting call from the police station and am needed to head down town." Beast Boy asked him, if it had to do anything with the museum? Robin told him that it did, and said "I was told that you and Raven, was attacked by some civilian."

BB nodded to that, and said "I was just on my way, to talk about that with you."

"The police told me most of what they knew, but I would like to hear your view on the details. However, it will have to wait until I get back." With that said, Robin allowed the elevator door to close, and he pressed the button for the garage. Being left to himself, Beast Boy did consider going to let Raven know what Robin had said. However, he did see how tired she looked when they parted so for just this once, he decided to leave her alone so she could rest since Robin would most likely need to talk to her as well.

Since he had to wait for Robin to return, Beast Boy figured he would go beat Cyborg in videogames as a means of passing the time.

 **(Scene Break) 1**

In hardly no time at all, Robin arrived at the police station and made his way inside. Making his way over to the dispatch area, he got the dispatchers attention by saying "I'm here to see Chief Dalton." Looking up from her typing, the young dispatcher asked Robin if the chief was expecting him? Robin simply nodded.

With a sigh, the woman then got to her feet and left the area. A few minutes later, she returned and said "You can go in." Robin said a polite thanks, and leaving the dispatch area headed towards a door a short distance away. Reaching the door, he pushed it open and made his way into a somewhat large room.

Soon as he had entered the room, a much older man who was sitting behind a desk got to his feet and headed over to Robin. Soon as the man had reached him, Robin held out his hand. The chief took the offered hand into his own and gave Robin's hand a firm shake as he said "I am so glad you could come, Robin."

Robin nodded to that, as the chief let go of his hand. "You did say sir, that you needed me to come and clear something up involving two members of my team and a civilian." The chief nodded to that, and Robin asked "Any idea as to why this civilian attacked my teammates?"

The chief sighed at that. "So far, we haven't gotten anything out of the civilian except for the same story stating that she is the real Raven, and that the one who is her provoked her into attacking. Sounds to me, like this civilian has lost her mind." Robin didn't say anything concerning that for a few minutes, before asking the chief if he had any surveillance footage? The chief nodded to that, and asked "Do you want to see that first, or see the civilian who attacked your teammates?"

"I would like to see this civilian first." The chief nodded to that, and motioning for Robin to follow him, made his way out of the office. A short time later, the pair came to a stop at another door. "Can you wait out here, while I talk to this girl alone?"

"It does go against protocol, Robin, but since it is you I will allow it this once time."

Robin told him "Thanks" and placing his hand on the door's handle, pulled the door open. Making his way into the room, Robin found a dark haired girl sitting there with her head down on the table. Soon as the door had closed behind him, Robin said "Raven?"

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Bold Number :** I don't know if the Jump City Police Chief, was ever named in the cartoon so the name I used is a made up one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

While he knew that he had called out to the girl before him loud enough for her to hear, Robin didn't receive any form of acknowledgement. He then took a look around the room, and while a small frown did cross his lips at the camera that was there he figured that he didn't have any real choice on what he was about to do.

Moving a bit closer to the girl, and being as quiet as possible but still loud enough for the girl to hear him, Robin said "Rachel?"

This seemingly drew the girl out of whatever state she was in, for she raised her head and turned to face the one who had called out to her. A look of deep relief then appeared on the girls face, and she surged to her feet and before Robin could even react to it the girl had embraced him with "Robin, thank Azar they called you." This went on for just a few moments, before Robin let out a slightly uneasy cough which caused Rachel to let him go, with a look of confusion as she asked "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin didn't say anything right away, as he took a closer look at Rachel's face seemingly looking for something. Rachel was uncomfortable with this, and started to ask him what he was doing. However, before she could do so Robin broke the uneasy silence with "Who exactly are you?"

A look of disappointed surprise appeared upon Rachel's face upon hearing that, but she quickly shook it off with "Robin it's me. Raven." Robin raised an eyebrow at that, and sent her another calculating look. "Robin, please tell me that you believe me."

Hearing desperation in Rachel's voice, Robin let out a deep sigh. "Rachel, I do want to believe you. However, outside of your name you don't look anything like my friend Raven."

Rachel gave him a look of confusion, and asked "What do you mean, Robin?" Instead of saying anything, Robin motioned towards the two-way mirror that was on the wall to his left. Looking in that direction, Rachel saw her reflection as that of a red haired young woman and let out a gasp of surprise before adding "What did she do to me?"

Feeling a bit sorry for the girl, Robin stepped close enough that he was at her side and placed his hand upon the girls shoulder. As Rachel turned to look at him, Robin was surprised to see tears in the young girls eyes. While this did nothing to convince him that the girl was Raven, Robin decided that he should at least hear her side of what had occurred at the museum. So with a small sigh, he said "Rachel, while I am not certain on what is going on here I will listen to your side of the story, involving what happened at the museum."

With a small choked sob, Rachel asked "You are really going to listen to me?" When Robin nodded, a small smile crossed Rachel's face as she said "Robin, thank you."

Robin started to tell her to not thank him yet, but seeing the happiness of someone finally willing to listen upon Rachel's face, he didn't say anything except "Please have a seat, and we can began." Rachel nodded to this, and returned to her chair while Robin headed around the table to the chair on the other side. Once he was seated across from Rachel, he sent her a nod and said "You may begin, and please don't leave out any detail."

Rachel nodded to that, and began to speak.

 **(Scene Break) 1**

While Robin was at the police station getting Rachel's events on what had occurred at the museum, Raven returned from her brief talk with her father and looked around her room. 'Now then, if I wanted to keep a powerful magical item from being found where would I hide it?' As her eyes landed upon a chest that shook every so often, a small smirk crossed her lips. 'Surely it can't be that obvious.'

Making her way over to the chest, Raven knelt down in front of it and reached out her hand. However, before she could touch the chest a sudden jolt of energy ran through her fingers and caused her to cry out in pain. That cry was quickly stifled though, and she waited an easy fifteen minutes to be sure no one had heard it before once again reaching her hand out towards the chest a lot more carefully. When she was once again shocked, a deep sigh of disappointment escaped her. "Should have known it wouldn't be this easy." Getting to her feet, Raven then looked around the room at all of the bookshelves that littered the room. 'Looks like I am going to have to do some major research, before I am able to recruit the help I need.'

Making her way over to the closest bookshelf, Raven reached out her hand and picked up one of the books. With the book in hand, she then headed over to the bed and once there she sat down and upon opening the book began to read with another heavy sigh.

This went on for about twenty minutes, before she grew frustrated and getting to her feet threw the book across the room with a shout of "I don't have time for this!" She then made her way back over to the chest, aiming to use her powers on it.

However, before she could do so there was a knock upon the door followed by "Friend Raven, are you the okay?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Raven made her way over to the door and open it just enough to see Starfire standing there looking worried. "Everything is fine, Starfire."

"Are you sure? I mean I heard you shout, followed by a thump of some kind?"

"I was working on a new spell, and it didn't turn out right."

While that sounded so lame to Raven, it seemed to appease Starfire for she nodded and said "Very well" then turned so she could leave. Raven let out of relief at that, and started to reclose her door. However, before she could do so Starfire turned around and came back. On stopping at the door, she asked "Friend Raven, would you like to join me on a trip to the mall of shopping?"

Raven looked over her shoulder for a moment, before turning back to face Starfire. She then started to say no, but then realized that this was a good opportunity to carry out a part of her plan. "Give me a few minutes to clean up, Starfire, then I'll come with you."

"Oh glorious, friend. I shall wait for you on the roof, then." With that said, Starfire headed off once more.

With a small smirk, Raven closed her door and turned back towards the chest. 'If all of the titans are this gullible, I might not need help after all.' After standing in her room for about fifteen minutes, to allow enough time to pass for her excuse of needing to clean up, Raven teleported out of her room and joined Starfire on the roof.

Upon seeing Raven, a smile lit up Starfire's face as she said "It makes me really happy that you are accompanying me to the mall of shopping, friend Raven." Raven didn't say anything to this, except to ask Starfire if she was ready to go? "Oh yes, I am the ready." With that the two teens lifted up into the air, and headed off towards the city.

 **(Scene Break)**

Back at the police station, Rachel had just finished telling Robin everything that had occurred pertaining the days events. When Robin let out a small sigh, Rachel frowned and asked "You don't believe me either, do you?" Robin, told her that he didn't say that. "You are thinking it though."

Robin let out another sigh at that. "Rachel, I will admit that everything that you said is plausible." Rachel cut him there, asking him then why didn't he believe her? "I've known Raven for awhile now, and even though I don't know everything about her I do know that she has never mentioned anything about having a sister."

Rachel shouted "Reason it was never mentioned, is because I don't have a sister!" Robin raised an eyebrow at that, and Rachel lowered her gaze to the table. "I am sorry that I yelled at you, Robin, but this day has been so frustrating for me."

Rachel's attention was brought back to Robin, when she heard him say "Cyborg I need you to come to the police station, and help me with something."

This was followed by "I'll be there as soon as I can, Robin." Robin nodded to that, and closed the communicator that was in his hand. He then looked over at Rachel, and noticed a look of hope in her eyes.

"You're going to have Cyborg scan me, aren't you?" when Robin nodded, a deeper look of relief appeared on Rachel's face as she exclaimed "Thank Azar, this day is finally going to come to an end."

"Not to pry or anything, Rachel, but that is the second time you have said the name Azar. How is it, that you know that name?"

Rachel sent him a look of confusion, before saying "Robin, how can I not know the name of the person who practically raised me on Azarath?"

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **(A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I decided to end it here.)


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Last Chapter's Bold Number.** I forgot to explain what this number was for, before posting chapter three. While I am pretty sure everyone who has read the earlier chapters know about the change between Raven, and her supposed sister I have decided to have Raven be Rachel for now, while her sister will be called Raven since the other titans aren't yet aware of the change. **)**

 **Chapter Four**

Getting over his surprise of what he had just heard, Robin blurted out "You really are Raven!"

A small look of anger crossed Rachel's face at that, as she asked "Robin, are you telling me that all I had to do to convince you on who I was, was mention the name Azar and Azarath?" Robin gave her a slightly hesitant nod, which caused Rachel to groan and say "Unbelievable" as she crossed her arms and slumped a bit in her chair.

There was a very uneasy silence after that for some minutes, before Robin broke it by asking "Since you are Raven, Rachel, why didn't you just show the police who you was by using your powers?" This caused Rachel to narrow her eyes at him, and ask him if he thought she was stupid for having not thought of that simple fact? "Of course I don't think you are stupid, Rachel. But you do have to admit, that it would have been the easiest way to clear up this whole situation."

Rachel sighed once again at that, and made the comment "And here I thought you was the detective, Robin." Robin sent her a look of confusion, before asking her what she meant by that? "Robin, think about everything that you have seen, since you got here and we started talking." Robin gave her a nod, and sat silently as he thought about everything that he had seen since entering the room.

After about ten minutes of this, Robin was unable to figure out was wrong. "I'm sorry Rachel, but I am not sure what you are talking about."

This in turn caused Rachel to sigh and thump her forehead on the top of the table a couple of times, before adding "I can't believe you are unable to figure this out Robin." She then raised her head, and shouted "I have been upset and emotional about this whole situation! And if you know me as you say you do, you know very well that I am not able to show emotions without something blowing up!"

A sudden look of understanding crossed Robin's face as he said "Your powers are gone."

Rachel sarcastically said "Wow, he can figure it out."

Robin sent her a small glare and started to retort to her sarcastic remark. However, before he could do so there was a knock upon the room door. A few moments later, the door opened and Cyborg made his way into the room to find Robin sitting across from a red haired girl. "Yo Robin, what exactly are you needing my help with?" Robin simply told him to close the door, before he explained what was going on. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders at that, and closed the door. He then made his way over to stand next to robin, as he asked "So who is this?" as he pointed towards Rachel.

"You won't believe me based on her current appearance, but this is Raven."

Cyborg said nothing for a few moments, as he looked at Rachel. He then looked back over at robin, and burst out laughing as he managed to say "Come on man. She looks nothing like Raven."

Robin motioned towards Rachel, and said "Then scan her, if you don't believe me."

Stopping his laughing, Cyborg took on a more serious posture as he looked down at Robin as he tried to find some hint of a joke. Not finding one, he then turned so he was facing Rachel. He then held up his arm, and pressed a button which sent out a blue beam of energy. The beam started at the top of Rachel's head, and moved down her body stopping as it reached the area obscured by the table. The beam then moved back up towards her head, and once it had reached there it turned itself off. A few moments later a small beep was heard, and Cyborg looked down at his arm apparently checking the data his scan had received.

The silence was broken by Robin, saying "Told you this was Raven." At that Rachel let out a sigh of relief, and asked Robin if they were able to leave now?

Before Robin could answer her, his attention was drawn to Cyborg who said "I don't know what you are playing at Robin, but it's time to stop and get serious." Robin surprised by that, asked him what he meant? "I mean, exactly what I said early. This girl is not Raven." He then held out his arm, and showed Robin the scan results. Seeing the look of surprised shock that appeared on Robin's face as he looked at Cyborg's arm, Rachel asked him what was wrong?

Robin sighed at that, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure how to say this, Rachel, but Cyborg's scan says that you don't exist."

 **(Scene Break) 1**

Unaware of what was going on at the police station, Starfire who was flying a short distance a head of Raven happily talked about all of the items of clothing that she was plaining on buying upon reaching the mall. This probably would have gone on for the entire trip, if not for the loud sigh that came from behind her. Turning to face her empathic friend, Starfire asked "Is something the matter, friend Raven?"

Realizing that she had sighed to loudly, Raven gave a mental sigh before saying "It's nothing to worry about Starfire. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Would you perhaps like to go somewhere, and have the girl talk?" asked Starfire.

Raven didn't say anything right away, and looked away from Starfire seemingly thinking to herself about the offer. Close to two minutes later, Raven let out a small sigh and turned her attention back to Starfire. "I don't know for certain if it will help or not, Starfire, but I suppose we can give it a try."

Starfire cried out "Wondrous!" and before Raven could react to it, grabbed a hold of Raven's hand and took off with "I know just the place, for our girl talk friend Raven." Raven tried to get Starfire to slow down, but either the alien princess didn't hear her over the wind or chose to ignore it. In hardly no time at all, the two teens landed on the ground and Starfire exclaimed "Behold the shop of pastries and coffee, friend Raven."

After fixing her wind blown hair, and replacing the hood of her cape Raven looked at the shop that she was standing in front of. She started to ask Starfire for more information about the shop, but before she could do so Starfire had once again taking a hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards the shops front door. As the door was pushed open by Starfire, Raven heard the dinging of a bell followed by a male voice saying "Good afternoon ladies. Please sit wherever you like, and I will be right with you." Before she was pulled away by Starfire, Raven caught sight of a man seemingly in his early to mid forties standing over at a table that four girls were sitting at.

A few moments later, Starfire came to a stop and let go of Raven's hand as she slid into one of the booths that littered the small shop. As Raven slid into the seat across from her, Starfire asked "Now then friend Raven, what seems to be troubling your mind?" Before Raven could reply though, the older man came over to their table and asked them what they would like to order? Starfire excitedly told him "I will have four of the cinnamon buns please."

Writing this down on the pad of paper that was held in his hand, the older man then looked over at Raven and asked what she would like? Having never been to such a place, Raven asked him what all the shop had? The man gave her a kind smile, and began to list off several items. By the time the man had finished speaking, Raven was amazed by how many sweets there were. Not sure what would be ideal, she simply said "I not sure what would be ideal to try, so I will leave it up you. However, as long as it has chocolate in it, I am sure that I will like it." The man gave a nod to that, then asked her if she would like something to drink? "Do you serve tea here, or is it just coffee?"

The man told her that they sold different kinds of tea, as well as coffee. Raven nodded to that, and told him the kind of tea that she would like to have. After writing this down on the pad of the paper, the man told him that it would be a few minutes before leaving. After the man had left, Starfire once again ask her question to Raven concerning what was troubling her mind? Raven didn't say anything right away, except for "It is more complicated, than that Starfire."

Reaching out her arm across the table, Starfire placed her hand on top of Raven's and said "Friend Raven, I wish to help you in anyway that I can. But in order to that, I must know what it is that is troubling you. So please do the sharing, and I will do all that I can to assist you."

Not sure on why it happened, Raven felt heat in her cheeks upon hearing Starfire's words as well as causing her to look away from the alien teen. After taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Raven looked back at Starfire and asked "Starfire, what would you do if you was being forced to do something that you didn't want to do?"

Starfire being confused by this, asked Raven what she meant. Raven sighed at that, and started to explain. However, before she could do so the older man returned with their orders. "Sorry for the delay ladies." He then placed the items down in front of each girl. As Starfire happily began to devour her cinnamon buns, the man asked "Which you is Raven?" Raven looked over at the man, and told him that she was Raven. The man then reached into a pocket on his shirt, and after pulling something out held it out towards her. "This was dropped off for you."

Seeing that the item was a folded piece of paper, Raven took it and unfolded it. As she read it to herself, a sudden gasp escaped her which drew Starfire's attention asking her what was wrong? Raven ignored the question, and looking at the man asked "Who gave this to you?"

The man turned towards the shop counter, aiming to point out the person in question as he said "It was that per… huh where did he go?" As the man mumbled to himself about not hearing the person leave, Raven's attention was drawn back to Starfire when she asked what was wrong?

Raven glanced back down at the note held in her hand at the words 'Say nothing more daughter, or you will regret it.' Underneath this was an all to familiar mark. Narrowing her eyes for a brief moment, Raven then got to her feet. "Starfire, we need to go." Starfire quickly getting to her feet, hurried after Raven and again asked what was wrong? "I don't have time to explain at the moment, Starfire." was all Raven said, as she reached the door of the shop and after pulling it open left the building and quickly flying off.

Starfire paused as the owner of the shop called out to her. Turning to face the man, she said "I apologize for our quick departure sir, but it would seem something has come up. I promise to return once the problem has been dealt with." With that said, Starfire hurried out of the shop and took off after Raven.

 **(Scene Break)**

Back at the police station, Rachel sat there in stunned silence for some time after hearing what Robin had said to her concerning that she didn't exist. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other for a moment, before Robin made his way around the table to Rachel's side were he then placed his hand on top of her shoulder as he asked "Rachel, are you okay?"

This seemed to snap Rachel from her thoughts, for she stood up which caused Robin's hand to fall off of her shoulder. Rachel then turned so she was facing Robin, with a look of rage as she shouted "How can you ask me that Robin!?" which caused Robin to take a small step backwards away from her. "My life as I know it is gone, and after telling me that I don't exist you have the audacity to ask me if I am okay! Just how insensitive are you?!"

Raising his hands in a placating manner, Robin said "Rachel I'm sorry for what I said. Please calm down, and we can discuss this some more."

"Calm down? What reason could I possible have to calm down for, Robin?!" She then pointed over at Cyborg, and shouted "Because of him, you no longer believe anything that I have said to you about who I really am so tell me what else do we have to discuss?"

"Rachel, I never said that I stopped believing anything that you have said to me concerning who you are. I merely stated, that Cyborg's scan of you turned up no information about you. That's all."

Knowing that Robin would never lie to her, Rachel closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. After a couple minutes of this, she reopened her eyes and looking at Robin asked "What happens now?"

"There is one more bit of evidence that I haven't seen yet." Robin then looked over at Cyborg, and asked "Cyborg, are you able to look at surveillance videos and tell if they have been modified or not?"

"I would have to return to the tower." said Cyborg.

Robin nodded to that, then looked back at Rachel asking her if she could hold out for a few minutes longer? Rachel frowned at that, and asked "Couldn't you do something to get me out of here?"

"I don't know, Rachel. It might take even longer to get you released under my supervision, then it would for Cyborg to return to the tower." Rachel sadly nodded to that, and sat back down in her chair. Making his way back over to her side, Robin once again placed his hand a top Rachel's shoulder. "We will hurry back as quickly, as we can Rachel. I promise."

Receiving another nod from Rachel, Robin removed his hand from the young girls shoulder and turning away from her headed towards the door. Reaching the door a few moments later, he pulled it open and came face to face with Raven which caused him to cry about a bit in surprise and take a step back. Rachel hearing the cry, looked towards the door and upon seeing who it was quickly got to her feet and shouted "Have you come to ruin my life even more?"

Raven let out a sigh at that, and said "I need your help."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Bold Number:** I added a bit of a slightly romantic/overly friendly situation between Starfire and Raven, but I do promise this will not turn into anything more then just that scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap of last chapter:**

Reaching the door a few moments later, Robin pulled it open and came face to face with Raven which caused him to cry out a bit and take a step back. Rachel hearing the cry, looked towards the door and upon seeing who was there quickly got to her feet and shouted "Have you come to ruin my life even more!?"

Raven let out a small at that, and said "I need your help."

 **Chapter Five**

There was a few moments of silence after what Raven had said, before it was broken by Rachel who scoffed and asked "What makes you think that I would ever lift a finger to help you, after everything that you have done to me?"

Raven having expected this reply, sighed and said "I don't blame you for hating me Rachel, and in truth I don't really care if you like me or not. But if you don't help me, or father will once again try and take over the earth."

There was a very brief moment of shocked surprise upon Rachel's face upon hearing that her father would return, before it quickly changed to one of anger and she shouted "Stop lying!"

Rachel started to say more, but before she could do so Raven had quickly crossed the room and slapped her shouting "Wake up!"

Before anything else could be done or said, Robin after shouting "Raven" subdued the young empath so she couldn't do anything else to Rachel. Raven growled as she was pulled away from Rachel, as Robin asked Rachel if she was okay?

Rachel simply stated "I'm fine" before adding "Just get her out of my sight."

Robin obliged her, and continuing to hold Raven pulled her out of the room. Starfire who had been standing out in the hallway behind Raven while this was happening wasn't sure what was going on. She started to ask Cyborg to explain everything to her, but before she could do so a loud shout of "Let me go!" interrupted her. Starfire turned to look at her two friends, and let out a gasp of fright when a dark pulse of energy came out of Raven and sent Robin flying backwards away from the now irate empath, and crashing into the nearby wall really hard.

With a cry of "Robin!" which brought Rachel and Cyborg running out into the hallway, Starfire flew towards her friend.

As Rachel and Cyborg hurried after Starfire to also check on Robin, they passed by Raven who said "You are all fools!" before making a portal and stepping inside of it and leaving the Titans behind.

 **(Scene Break)**

After leaving the Titans, Raven stepped out of another portal and promptly shouted "How dare that fool touch me!" which caused a mild tremor to occur. Raven didn't even acknowledge it, as she stormed over to the chest that she had been focused on earlier. Stopping in front of the chest Raven created a ball of energy.

Once the ball was big enough, Raven pulled back her arm and started to toss the ball towards the chest when there was a frantic knocking on the bedroom door followed by someone shouting "Raven!"

With a growl of annoyance, Raven dismissed the ball of energy and made her way to the door. Sliding the door open, she shouted "What!" before seeing who the person was. Hearing a squeak of fight, Raven looked down to find a cowering Beast Boy standing there. Having forgotten about the green teen, a small feeling of regret welled up inside of Raven.

With a small sigh, Raven slowly reached out her arm towards Beast Boy aiming to offer a bit of comfort to the young teen. However as soon as she had touched him, Beast Boy jumped, called out "I'm sorry" and ran off leaving Raven's arm hanging in the air.

Suddenly feeling something run down her cheeks, Raven placed her hand up to her right cheek and found that she was crying.

 **(Scene Break)**

After Raven had left them, and the others had checked on Robin and finding out that he just had the wind knocked out of him when he collided with the wall, the group of friends returned to the interrogation room since Starfire asked for an explanation about what was going on.

Robin decided to start off with the biggest issue. Motioning towards Rachel, he said "Starfire, this is Raven." As expected Starfire gave him a confused look, and asked him if he had hit his head when he hit the wall? Robin gave a small sigh at that, and said "No Starfire, I didn't hit my head. However, I assure you that this is Raven."

While she wasn't fully convinced, Starfire couldn't recall a time that Robin had ever lied to her and simply asked "If this person is friend Raven, then who was the person I did the hanging out with?" Robin unfortunately didn't have an answer to that question, so he looked over at Rachel and asked her to explain.

Rachel slightly huffed at that, and simply said "She is no one of importance, Starfire." As Robin frowned at Rachel's lack of an explanation, Cyborg brought up the matter of Trigon's return. Rachel sent a glare towards the cybernetic teen, and said "Everything that person said was a lie, Cyborg." Cyborg started to protest, but Rachel continued with "And even if Trigon is still out there, he can no longer use me as his portal to earth."

Cyborg again started to speak, but was again cut off this time by Robin who said "While Trigon can no longer use you to get here, Rachel, we can't take the risk of him having another way of getting here. And while I do hate to admit this, with your powers currently gone we are no match for Trigon if he does return." Rachel sighed at that, and asked him what he was going to do? Though he knew it was going to upset Rachel, Robin said "We have no choice but to help your double, and hope Trigon doesn't have a means of returning."

Robin was surprised however when Rachel simply said "Fine" before getting to her feet and saying "You do what you think is best Robin, but I will have no part in it." She then headed towards the door, and upon reaching it made her way out of the room without looking back.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **(A\N:** Sorry for another short chapter, but I decided to end it were I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A\N:** Sorry for another a\n, but I came up with the following addition for last chapter and decided to add it here instead of adding it to the last chapter and reposting.)

 **Addition to last Chapter:** Not knowing why she had started crying over what had occurred with Beast Boy, Raven retreated back into her room lost in her thoughts of trying to figure out this new development. As the door closed behind her, darkening the room, Raven made her way over to her bed and sat down.

Being so distracted by her thoughts combined with the darkness of the room, Raven didn't notice when a portal opened and a dark figure stepped out of it. As the dark figure stood there watching in silence, Raven let out a sigh and getting to her feet headed towards her door so she could go find Beast Boy and explain to him why she had yelled at him. She was almost to the door, when the dark figure spoke asking "Leaving so soon, Racheal?"

Coming to a sudden stop, Racheal whirled around to face the person who had spoken to her but due to the darkness of the room she couldn't see anyone. And while the voice did sound familiar to her, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions and simply asked "Who's there?" Hearing a soft laugh come from one of the rooms corners, Racheal looked over in that direction. As the dark figure stepped in front of the large windows in the room, Racheal's eyes widened in surprise as a gasp of fright left her lips before she said "Mylynn, no! You can't be here!"

Mylynn let out a slightly evil laugh at this, as she opened her closed eyes to reveal a pair of red ones. She then raised her arm and pointed at Racheal, saying "You was warned about opening your mouth, and revealing Lord Trigon's return to those pathetic Teen Titans. For that I have been sent here to remove you from interfering, as well as make certain that Lord Trigon arrives on earth."

While there was some obvious hesitation behind it, Racheal prepared herself for a fight. However Mylynn made no movement in reaction to this, except to smirk as Racheal was suddenly incased in a sphere of dark energy. As Mylynn's laughter filled the room, the sphere incasing Racheal sunk through a portal in the floor and soon disappeared. Mylynn then turned so she was facing the window. She then waved her hand through the air across the window from left to right, leaving behind flaming red words. With this task done, she returned to her own portal and left.

 **End of Additional Part**

 **Chapter Six**

After Rachel had left the room, Robin let out a small sigh of disappointment at his friends actions. However he couldn't fully blame Rachel for leaving, since everything that had happened to her happened because of her double, and here he was now saying that they had to help the same person, who had hurt Rachel by putting her in this situation. Looking over at Starfire and Cyborg, Robin asked them if they thought he was making the right decision on helping Rachel's double?

There was some minutes of silence as Starfire and Cyborg seemed to think about their response. Cyborg was the first to break the silence, as he said "While we really should be standing by Rachel since she is our friend, we can't overlook the fact that Trigon is capable of returning."

Robin nodded to that, then looked over at Starfire for her answer. Starfire let out a small sigh of clear disappointment, before saying "While I would much prefer standing by friend Raven, I agree with friend Cyborg that we can not let the Trigon return."

Robin gave another nod of his head, before saying "Since we are all in agreement about stopping Trigon's possible return, our main priority is to find Raven's double and find out just how Trigon will return."

Robin started to say more, but at that moment his communicator went off. Pulling out his communicator, Robin opened it to find a frantic Beast Boy on the other end who said "Robin, Raven's gone!"

 **(Scene Break)**

After having apologized to Raven, and running off, Beast Boy having gone outside to the beach spent several minutes there thinking about what he had done. Not sure why he was thinking this considering the fiasco of trying to spend time with Raven at the museum, but a part of him hoped that Raven would come looking for him.

Having reached the place that he had sat at with Raven after the beast incident, Beast Boy lowered himself down to the ground so he was sitting on the rocks and looking out over the ocean. He then let his thoughts wander, as he remembered all of the times that he had angered Raven with his annoyance as she had called it.

Close to an hour after he had sat down on the rocks, Beast Boy got to his feet. Then with a look towards the tower, he gave a nod of his head saying "It's the right thing to do" and hurried back towards the tower's entrance way. On arriving there, he quickly made his way inside and headed towards his room.

Reaching his room, Beast Boy made his way inside heading straight for his bed. Once there he dropped down onto his hands and knees, and proceeded to reach under the bed for something. A few moments later, he pulled out a backpack and returning to his feet headed towards his closet. Opening his closet with a sigh, Beast Boy proceeded to take down the few clothes he had and stuff them into the backpack.

Once he had finished with the closet, he made his way around the room picking up items that he couldn't part with and adding them to the backpack. Having made a complete circle around the room and ending up back at the closet, Beast Boy zipped the backpack closed and headed towards the door of his room. Reaching the door, he turned to look at the room once more.

After a few minutes of this, he let out a sigh and turning back to the door soon left the room. He was planning on leaving without a word to the others, but as he reached Raven's room on his way back to the common room so he could leave, he stopped walking and looked towards the young empaths door. With another sigh, he reached out his arm and knocked upon the door an said "Raven, can I please talk to you?"

When he didn't receive any form of reply, he considered just leaving without a word to Raven. However he found that he was unable to do that, and moving slightly to the side of Raven's door to the control panel that was on the wall, Beast Boy punched in the over ride code to the door even though he knew this would upset Raven. As he moved back to the now open door, Beast Boy caught site of something inside the room flickering. Writing this off as light from the candles Raven sometimes used, Beast Boy took a hesitant step into the room as he softly called out Raven's name.

When he again didn't receive a reply, he went deeper into the room which caused the flickering he had seen earlier to move so it was on his left side. Finding this odd since Raven's candles were on the dresser were she kept her mirror, Beast Boy turned towards where the flickering was coming from. As his eyes landed upon the burning message, a gasp of surprise escaped him. This surprise quickly turned to worry as he read, 'Titans if you ever want to see your friend again, then come to the ruins below the old Municipal Building.'

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and quickly called Robin. When Robin appeared on the screen, Beast Boy frantically shouted "Robin, Raven's gone!"

 **(Scene Break)**

Robin silently sighed in slight annoyance, since he had to once again explain the situation involving Raven and her double. "Beast Boy calm down, so I can explain the current situation with you involving Raven and her double."

Beast Boy ignored what Robin said, and shouted "Did you not hear me, when I said Raven was gone?!"

Robin let out another sigh of annoyance, before saying "Yes Beast Boy I heard you. However, there are somethings going on that you are not aware of." Robin then asked "Do you remember the attack that happened to Raven at the museum?"

Beast Boy said "Of course I do" followed by "But what does that have to do with the fact that Raven is gone?"

Robin then went on to explain to Beast Boy, about how there was apparently someone in the city that had taken on Raven's appearance as well as having the same powers that Raven has. There was some minutes of silence after Robin had finished speaking, as Beast Boy seemed to be thinking about what he had been told. A few moments later the silence was broken by Beast Boy who said "So, let me see if I have this right. You are telling me, that the supposed civilian that attacked Raven at the museum, somehow took Raven's appearance along with her powers and has been impersonating Raven since this morning, right?" When Robin nodded, Beast Boy asked "Why go to all this trouble?"

"Unfortunately we wasn't able to get the full explanation from the one impersonating Raven, due to another incident. However, Trigon returning was mentioned so I can only assume that the Raven impersonator meant to take us out, so that we couldn't interfere with Trigon's return."

Beast Boy then asked "Do you know where Raven and her double are?" Robin sighed and said that the double used a portal to leave, while he wasn't fully sure where Raven had gone to. "Then it is possible, that the message I found in Raven's room is true."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that, and asked "What message?"

"The one written in fire, that says if we ever want to see our friend again we come to the ruins that are under the old municipal building." Beast Boy then turned his communicator around, and showed Robin the message.

This was followed by a shout of "Why didn't you mention this sooner?!" Before Beast Boy could reply, Robin told him to head to the old municipal building and that the other would join him soon as they could. Beast Boy having turned his communicator back around so it was on him, gave Robin a nod, then closed his communicator and heading out of Raven's room.

Looking up at Starfire and Cyborg, Robin quickly explained to them what had happened. As they got to their feet to leave, Starfire asked "Should we look for friend Rachel?"

Robin started to say that they didn't have time, but couldn't deny the fact that even though Rachel couldn't be used as Trigon's portal, she could be in danger. And with her powers currently gone, she couldn't defend herself. So with a small sigh, Robin said "Starfire, you go look for Rachel while Cyborg and I go help Beast Boy."

Once Starfire had nodded, the trio of friends quickly left the interrogation room heading towards the front of the station so they could leave. They had just reached the lobby area of the station, when a person called out "Robin!" which caused the three teens to stop and turn towards the person who had shouted Robin's name.

 **(Scene Break) 1**

After having left Robin and the rest of her friends in the interrogation room, Rachel went and spoke with Chief Dalton about the charges against her. She wasn't very happy, when she found out that outside of the assault charge for her assumed attack upon Raven and Beast Boy the rest of the charges were considered misdemeanors and could have been taken care of by simply paying a fine.

Managing to control her temper, even though she didn't have to worry about something exploding, Rachel asked "Have I been officially charged with assault?" When Chief Dalton told her no, Rachel sighed and said "Since I haven't been charged, why I am still being held here?" Chief Dalton told her, that it had to do simply with her claiming to be the one that she had attacked. "So, I was being held here because you thought I was crazy, right?"

"I didn't exactly say that, but you do have to admit what you was claiming was pretty far fetched since you look nothing like Raven." Rachel gave a small nod, then asked if she could leave? "Is Robin finished speaking with you?" Rachel again nodded. While he didn't want to release her, he couldn't officially hold her any longer since Raven hadn't pressed assault charges against her. With a small sigh, Chief Dalton said "Since I can't officially hold you, you may leave. But I will need a means of contacting you, just encase something more comes up about the assault charges. Plus you will also need to pay the fine, for the misdemeanor charges." Rachel told him that she currently didn't have any money on her, but if he would allow her to leave she could get the money and return.

With another sigh, Chief Dalton picked up a piece of paper and held it out to Rachel telling her to write down her information, pertaining to where she lived as well as any contact numbers. Taking the paper from him, Rachel picked up one of the pens on the desk. She then leant over the paper, and with a small smirk wrote down some random address and phone number she knew along with a made up last name. A few moments later, Rachel handed the paper back to the chief and asked if she could leave now? After taking the paper from her and looking it over, Chief Dalton gave her a nod and said "Yes you can leave, but don't forget to return so you can pay your fines."

Rachel gave him a nod, and after saying a polite "Thank you" she left the chief's office and soon left the station.

 **(Scene Break) 2**

While all of these different events were playing out, several feet below the city's old municipal building a groggy Racheal regained consciousness with a groan and a mumbled "What happened?"

Her question was answered with, "Nice of you to finally wake up, Racheal."

Snapping open her eyes, Racheal shouted "Mylynn!" before realizing where she was, as well as the fact that she had been tied up. "Mylynn, please listen to me. You don't want to do this."

"With an evil smirk, Mylynn said "I have wanted to do this for a very long time, Racheal, so don't even try and talk me out of it." With this said, Mylynn turned away from Rachel and walked a short distance away, were she then sat down on the ground. A few moments later, she started to softly chant to herself which caused her to levitate.

Racheal again pleaded with Mylynn to not do this, but that plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as Mylynn ignored Racheal and continued to chant. It was then that Racheal noticed that the ground under Mylynn, had started to glow. Looking under Mylynn, Racheal let out a small gasp of fright upon seeing a symbol drawn upon the floor. "Mylynn, please stop!"

Finishing her chant, Mylynn simply smirked at Racheal as various demons began to emerge from the symbol. As the demons continued to emerge from the portal, a sudden sound from further up the path that lead to the alter the two girls were on, drew Mylynn's attention away from Racheal for just a moment, before she turned back with a evil smile upon her face and said "Looks like the guest of honor has arrived. Be a dear, and greet them for me Racheal." With that said, Mylynn created a portal and stepped into it leaving.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Bold Numbers:**

1\. I don't know a lot about police protocol, but I am pretty sure that this wouldn't happen this way.

2\. I know that the underground ruins were destroyed when Raven summoned her father, but they was the only place I could come up with as a good location.

Not certain yet, but it's possible that there is one maybe two chapters left. No matter what happens, I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Having turned so they was facing the person who had called out Robin's name, the three Titans having hoped that it was Raven let out a collective sigh of disappointment when they saw it was Chief Dalton. Once the chief had reached them, Robin addressed him before adding that they was in a hurry.

Chief Dalton nodded to that and said "Then I won't keep you any longer then necessary. I am just needing to go over a few things with you, involving the young woman you spoke to Robin." Robin nodded to that, and asked him what he needed to know? "First of all, I would like to know what happened when Raven showed up and joined you?"

Robin sighed at that since he didn't have time for the full explanation of what has occurred so far. So he gave a simple run down, saying "As it turns out sir, the one you had in custody was the real Raven while the one who came here with Starfire, was an imposter who had taken on Raven's appearance as well as her powers." This caused the chief to sigh, and ask where the imposter was now?

Robin looked over at Starfire and Cyborg for a moment, before looking back to the chief and telling him about what Beast Boy had told them concerning the imposter Raven's abduction. The chief then asked if they knew who was responsible for the imposter's abduction? Robin told him that they didn't know who the kidnapper was, but they did know where the imposter Raven was taken. The chief then asked "Is there anything that I can do to assist you?" Robin simply asked him, where the real Raven was? "I'm afraid that she has left. She came to me saying you was finished speaking with her, and since I couldn't officially hold her I let her go with a summons to return at a later date so she could pay the fines against her." Robin sighing at that, then asked the chief if he knew where Raven had gone? Chief Dalton shook his head no.

Robin then turned so he was facing Starfire, and said "Starfire, find Raven as quickly as possible." Starfire gave him a nod of her head, and took off. Once Starfire was gone, Robin turned back to the chief and said "Once this situation is resolved Chief Dalton, I'll come back and fill you in on what is going on." Not waiting for a reply, Robin quickly turned away from the chief and with a shout of "Let's go!" he took off running with Cyborg following him.

 **(Scene Break) 1**

After her talk with Chief Dalton and having given him some random information on how to find her, Raven made her way out of the police station with a sigh of relief that for the most part this horrible day was over for her. She then took a look down at her current attire, and with another sigh mumbled "At least no one will recognize me and hound me with questions." Shoving her hands inside the pockets of the hoodie that she was wearing, Raven started walking with no real destination in mind.

Some time later, she was making her way through a residential area lost in her thoughts. She was brought out of those thoughts, when the sound of crying reached her ears. Following the sound, Raven soon came upon the source and found a older woman with brown hair standing over a younger girl who was down on the ground crying her eyes out about something.

Raven started to intervene and help the young girl. Before she could do so, the brown haired woman moved slightly and Raven saw another girl that was identical to the one that was crying. The brown haired woman then pointed to the crying girl, and shouted "What is the matter with you Racheal?!" Raven found this kind of odd for a moment, before the woman continued with "Why are you so mean to your sister?" in a slightly calmer voice, followed by "Do you want attention so badly, that you would harm Rachel just to get it?"

Racheal simply huffed at that, and mumbled "It's all her fault for being born first, and getting all of the attention." At those words Raven was suddenly hit with a very strong pain in her head. The pain was so bad, that it caused her to cry out and drop to her knees.

At the sound of Raven crying out in pain, the brown haired woman quickly turned away from her children to see what was happening. Catching sight of Raven down on her knees, the woman told her children to get inside the house, before running towards Raven. On reaching the young red heads side, the woman placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and asked "What's wrong?" Raven however was overcome by the pain, and instead of answering the woman's question she passed out. Raven would have fallen to the ground, if not for the woman quickly caching her.

As the woman gently placed Raven down on the ground so she could go for help, the young empathy was reliving something she had seemingly forgotten.

 **Flashback**

As two young children ran around seemingly playing, a older woman with long purple hair stood a short distance away watching the two children with a happy smile upon her face. Sometime later the two children stopped running around, and seemed to be talking to one another in whispered tones. Being curious about this, the older woman made her way over to the children and "What are you two whispering about?"

Seemingly realizing that they were caught, the two children looked up at the woman with identical expressions as they asked "Mom can we go explore the city?"

This seemed to surprise the woman, for she was quite for some minutes. Feeling a couple of tugs on the robe she was wearing, must have snapped the woman out of her thoughts for she looked down at her children and asked "Why do you want to go explore the city, when you can see all of it from here?"

The two children looked at each other for a moment, before looking back to their mother and one of them saying "It's not the same, as going out there and seeing it Mom."

This was followed by the other child saying, "We promise to be careful, Mom."

Though it broke her heart to do it, the woman said "I am really sorry girls, but you two know that Azar has forbidden you from leaving here." This caused looks of sadness to appear on both of the children's faces. While she had a feeling that it wouldn't do any good, the woman hated to see her children sad. With a sigh, she called out "Raven? Racheal?" which caused the two girls to look up. "I'm not going to promise you anything, but I will go speak with Azar about letting the two of you go out into the city."

A sudden look of happiness appeared on the girls faces, as they both embraced their mother and shouted "Thank you mother!" from Racheal, and "Thank you, Arella!" from Raven.

Glad that her children were no longer sad, Arella told them to go play while she went and spoke to Azar. The two children nodded, and ran off so they could play. Arella watched them for a few moments, before turning away with a sad sigh.

 **End Flashback**

Feeling something cool and damp being placed on her forehead, Raven groaned a bit. Hearing a soft "Are you awake?" come from someone close by, Raven opened her eyes and looking to her left found the brown haired woman from before sitting beside her. Raven tried to sit up, but her head still hurts and she was forced to close her eyes as a whimper of pain escaped her lips.

Though she was in pain, Raven managed to ask "Who are you?"

The woman said "You can call me Mrs. Sparks." Raven gave a very small nod of her head at that, and the woman followed up with "Can you tell me your name?"

Raven started to answer with Raven, but remembering that she currently didn't look like herself she said "My names Rachel Roth."

While there was no vocal reply, Raven did hear a soft brush of something and assumed that Mrs. Sparks had simply nodded. There was a few moments of silence after that, before it was broken by "Do you have any family that I could contact for you, and let them know where you are, Miss Roth?"

Although she now knew that her apparent double had been telling the truth about being her sister, thanks to her current headache, Raven simply said " I don't have any family here in Jump City." since she didn't know how to contact Racheal.

This was followed by a soft sigh, and the sound of Mrs. Sparks apparently getting to her feet. This was confirmed by the sound of footsteps, leaving the bedside. A few moments later, Raven heard "I won't kick you out Miss Roth, but as soon as you are able to do so I would like it best if you left." Before Raven could say anything in reply to this, the sound of footsteps was again heard and soon followed by a door being closed.

With a sigh, Raven raised her arm and as she placed her hand over the cloth on her forehead, she mumbled "Really could use my healing powers right now." She then closed her eyes, and said "I hope you are okay, sis."

 **(Scene Break) 2**

Not to long after Mylynn had left, Racheal noticed that the flow of demons coming from the portal slowed somewhat, before stopping completely. With a small smirk, Racheal thought 'Looks like Mylynn still needs practice.'

Taking a look around at all of the demons around her, and finding that none of them was looking in her direction, Racheal took advantage of this and looked down to see what she was bound with. Finding out that she was simply bound by magic, Racheal let out a small sigh of disappointment before thinking 'How foolish are you, Mylynn?'

Before doing anything to free herself, Racheal raised her head so she could once again check the demons locations, as well as see if any were watching her. Having fully raised her head, Racheal let out a gasp of surprise when she found that she was alone on the alter. Taking this as more of Mylynn's inexperience with her magic, Racheal was about to try and free herself when she heard. "Man, this place gives me the creeps."

A few moments later, a familiar green teen appeared and Racheal cried out "Beast Boy!" This was followed by a whispered "Thank Azar, you're not Raven."

As Beast Boy made his way towards her, Racheal noticed the look of confusion on his face. Before she could ask him about it though, he asked "Who exactly are you?"

Racheal let out a small sigh, before saying "Beast Boy, I promise you I will explain everything to you. But first, we need to get out of here."

Beast Boy however crossed his arms over his chest and growled out, "We are not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

Racheal started to shout at him that they didn't have time for this. But before she could do so, a voice came from behind Beast Boy that said "You're not who I expected boy, but you will prove useful."

Not seeing the pleading look upon Racheal's face, Beast Boy turned to face the person directly behind him. He managed to only say "Rav…" before a sudden sharp pain ran through his abdomen. Looking down at the jewel encrusted dagger, Beast Boy managed a soft "why?" before he was pushed away by Mylynn, and fell to the ground landing on his back.

As a cry of "Beast Boy!" rang throughout the chamber from Racheal, a smirk crossed Mylynn's lips as she looked over at Racheal and found her body covered by red tattoos.

"It is now time, for the earth to die." With this said, Mylynn began a very familiar incantation. "The gem was born of evils fire…."

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Bold Numbers:**

The first number deals with the part above it, as well as the part under it. I had considered having Raven be the one who called out to Robin, but then I decided to give Raven a different part which was the part following the number one.

Number two. This number again goes with the parts above and below it. I was going to add more to the flashback part, but figured to just end it there and see if I can add more for it later. On the lower part, I had planned to start with it since it starts where I left off last chapter. But with the other parts, it seemed better to make it the ending for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight (1)**

Being so focused on the chant that would bring Trigon to Earth, Mylynn never noticed the change that was occurring to Racheal until her name was called by said teen in a tone full of hate.

Having heard her name called by an unfamiliar voice, caused Mylynn to stop her chant and look around for the unfamiliar voice. When her eyes landed upon Racheal, they widened in sudden surprise at what she was seeing. While Racheal was still bound, her appearance had changed. Her skin tone was no longer the pale grey that it normally was, for it had taken on a blood like red color. Racheal's violet colored hair had lengthened so that it was now down to the middle of her back, and a small pair of horns could also been seen atop the young teens head. All in all, Racheal's appearance had become Trigon's.

Mylynn's feeling of fear increased a bit, when the seemingly demonic Racheal raised her head and looked over at the dark teen with four red eyes. This was followed by a straining growl, which caused Mylynn to take a step back as the bindings that was holding Racheal were broken a few moments later.

Now free, the demonic Racheal got to her feet and sent a smirk towards Mylynn that revealed pointed and sharp teeth. After Mylynn stammered out "What are you?" the room was filled with a demonic laugh that came from Racheal, just before the demonic teen took a step which caused Mylynn to shout "Stay back!" and raise her arms in a defensive position.

This caused the demonic Racheal to laugh even harder, before she vanished from sight for a brief moment before reappearing directly in front of Mylynn which caused the dark teen to cry out in fright. That cry however was cut short and replaced by a gasp of pain, as the demonic Racheal pierced Mylynn's abdomen with a clawed hand.

As a trickle of blood came out of Mylynn's mouth and ran down her chin, the demonic Racheal with drew her hand from the dark teen's abdomen which caused Mylynn the take a couple of steps backwards before falling to her knees. Placing one of her hands over the wound in her abdomen, Mylynn looked up at the demonic Racheal and found the demonic teen standing over her with her arm raised above her head. Knowing that this would be a killing blow, Mylynn did the one thing she could think of in order to save her life. As the demonic Racheal quickly brought her arm down towards the dark teen, Mylynn said "I'm sorry Mom."

 **(Scene Break)**

Sometime after having apparently dozed off, Raven awoke to find her headache gone. With a small sigh of relief, she made her way up into a sitting up position before getting to her feet, and heading towards the bedroom door. After reaching the door and pulling it open, Raven made her way out of the room and began to search for Mrs. Sparks. Finding the older woman sitting on the sofa in the front room of the house, Raven let out a small cough so she could get the woman's attention. Looking over at Raven, Mrs. Sparks simply asked "Are you feeling better?" Raven nodded to that, and started to speak but Mrs. Sparks cut her off with "Then, please leave." as she got to her feet and headed towards the front door. Reaching the door, she pulled it open and waited for Raven to leave.

With a small sigh, Raven headed towards the door. On reaching it, she paused long enough to say "Thank you, for your help" before making her way out of the house. Another sigh escaped her lips, as she heard the door being closed, followed by the sound of it being locked. As she headed off towards the street, Raven thought 'I wonder if she would have acted this way, if I looked like real self and had given her my actual name?' A sudden feeling of sadness filled the young teen, as she looked down at the ground and thought 'Yes she would have.'

With another sigh, she started off but paused when a familiar voice said "Please excuse me, but are you Raven?"

Turning to face the person, Raven found Starfire standing there with a hopeful look upon her face. Raven started to say no to the alien teen's question, but found that she couldn't lie to her friend and simply said "Hello Starfire."

This caused Starfire to quickly embrace Raven, as she shouted "Friend Raven, I have finally found you!" It took Raven saying that she couldn't breath, before Starfire let her go with "I apologize for my eagerness friend Raven, but I have been looking everywhere for you."

Having placed a hand across her side to check for damaged ribs, due to Starfire's hug Raven asked "Why are you not with the others, helping my double?" Starfire told her, that she had been ordered to find her by Robin. "Did Robin, say why he wanted you to find me?"

"No he did not. But perhaps, he wants you kept safe due to the Trigon issue."

Raven thought about that for a few moments, before saying "As I told Robin and Cyborg back at the station, Starfire, I am no longer able to be used as my father's portal to earth. So I doubt I am in any danger."

No sooner had those words left Raven's mouth, the ground under the two teens erupted in a cloud of dust and stone. Taking a defensive position in front of Raven, Starfire shouted "What is happening?"

A few moments later a gruff voice said, "Give us the girl" as the dust around the two teens dissipated a bit, and allowed Starfire and Raven to see that they were surrounded by demons.

Seeing a green glow out of the corner of her eye, Raven realizing what Starfire was about to do acted quickly and placing a hand over Starfire's arm, said "Starfire don't! There are too many of them, and I am unable to help you."

Starfire however, simply smiled at her friend and said "Do not worry friend Raven, for I will fight to the last breath to protect you." As Raven's eyes widened in surprise at her words, Starfire blasted the closest demon with her starbolts. Raven could only look on helplessly, as that attack caused the remaining demons to swarm Starfire who continued to fire starbolts at them.

 **(Scene Break)**

When she didn't feel any pain, Mylynn raised her head and looked towards the demonic Racheal to find that she had stopped her attack just short of hitting the dark teens head. There was then a guttural scream from the demonic teen, as her demonic form seemed to withdraw. Mylynn watched this with a small hint of confusion, but remained quiet. A few minutes later, Mylynn felt a hand touch her cheek, followed by Racheal's voice saying "Mylynn, you remembered me."

Looking into Racheal's tear streaked face, Mylynn suddenly smirked and said "Not at all, Racheal." As a look of sadness mixed with shock appeared on Racheal's face, Mylynn raised her hands that were incased in dark energy. She then released that energy directly into Racheal's chest, which forced the young teen to fly backwards and land upon her back a few feet away, with a cry of pain before darkness over took her.

As Mylynn smirked to herself about her deception, a shout of "Raven!" was heard from the bottom of the alter followed by a beam of blue energy that struck Mylynn in the back.

Having only been knocked to the ground by the blast, Mylynn forced herself up onto her feet and sent an angry glare at Robin and Cyborg, before creating a portal. Before she stepped into it though, she shouted "This isn't over Titans!" She then stepped into the portal, just before another blast of Cyborg's arm cannon could hit her.

With the threat seemingly neutralized, Robin and Cyborg hurried up the stairs of the alter. Reaching the top of the alter, they were surprised to find Beast Boy lying there with a dagger sticking out of his abdomen. While Cyborg ran to check on BB, Robin made his way over to Racheal. Kneeling down beside the young teen, Robin checked her over for injuries. Hearing a groan come from behind him, Robin turned away from Racheal, and asked Cyborg if BB was okay? "He's alive, but I'm not sure if I should move him or not."

Looking back at Racheal, and seeing that she didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon Robin came to a decision and said "We don't have any choice but to move him, and hope that he doesn't bleed out." While Cyborg didn't agree with that plan, he gently started to gather Beast Boy up into his arms. There was another groan of pain from the green teen, but he didn't say anything.

Once Cyborg had the green teen situated in his arms, as comfortably as possible he climbed to his feet and looking over at Robin, found him doing the same with Racheal.

 **(Scene Break)**

After several intense minutes of climbing back up the tunnel that let out of the ruins, Robin and Cyborg reached the surface and headed towards the T-car. Just as they reached the car, Robin's communicator went off. After placing Racheal in the back of the T-car, he pulled out his communicator and opened it to reveal Raven, but it had been Starfire's signal. Seeing the look of worry upon Raven's face, a sudden feeling panic welled up in Robin's chest as he asked her what was wrong?

Raven looked away for a moment at something, before looking at the communicator again and saying "Robin, Starfire is…"

 **End of Chapter Eight**

Bold Number: I had originally planned to have something else happen here, but I so wanted to do the mother/daughter part so I went with that. As for Racheal's demonic form, I will explain that soon.

(A/N: Please don't kill me. Yes this is short, but I once again ran out of ideas for more.

 **Please, Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Before Raven could finish speaking, she was cut off by Robin as he shouted "I'm on my way there!" and ended the call.

Raven let out a slightly irritated sigh, as she turned towards her companion and held the communicator out for her to take as she said "A panicked Robin is on his way here."

A soft giggle was then heard, as Starfire took back her communicator. This was followed by her saying "It wasn't my intention to cause friend Robin the panic."

Raven crossed her arms at that, and mumbled something that sounded like "It's his own fault, for not letting me finish my message." Starfire not hearing that, asked Raven what she had said. Raven however didn't repeat what she had said, and simply asked "Are you sure, that you're okay Starfire?" as she looked over her friends tattered outfit, and the many scratches that marred the alien teens arms.

"I am the fine, friend Raven. Now please do not worry about me, for all I need is some rest and I will be the good as new." Raven simply nodded to that, and turned away from Starfire so she could watch for Robin. Her attention was drawn back to Starfire, when the alien teen asked "How is your own injury doing, friend Raven?"

Raven seemingly subconsciously rubbed her hand over her arm, and simply said that she was fine. This was followed up with a suddenly sorrowful Starfire saying "I apologize for not being fast enough, friend Raven, to keep that one demon from grabbing your arm."

Raven let out a heavy sigh at that, and turned so she was facing Starfire. She started to speak, but the noise from an approaching motorcycle as well as the shout of "Starfire!" cut the young empath off. In hardly no time at all, Robin's r-cycle came to stop in front of the two girls with Robin quickly disembarking from the bike and kneeling at Starfire's side as he asked "Are you okay? Were are you injured? Do you need a hospital?" in quick succession. Starfire giggling at her friends frantic nature, placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and told him that she was just tired. Robin blinked at her in confusion for a few moments, before saying "But Raven's message?"

Raven broke in there, saying "You mean the message, that you didn't let me finish?"

Robin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and said "Looks like I jumped to conclusions again." Raven said a sarcastic, you think, before asking him where Cyborg and Beast Boy was. Robin's mood quickly changed, as he told them what they had found on their arrival at the underground ruins.

As a gasp of fear for her friend came from Starfire, Raven suddenly took off running. Robin getting to his feet called out to her, but Raven didn't make any acknowledgement of having heard him and continued to run although her vision was blurred by tears.

 **(Scene Break) 1**

After escaping from Robin and Cyborg, Mylynn emerged from another portal and immediately dropped to one knee in exhaustion combined with blood lose from the injury to her abdomen. Gritting her teeth, she then forced herself to her feet and shouted "Father!"

A short moment later four red eyes appeared before the dark teen, and with a deep gruff voice said "Why have you returned, daughter?" Remaining standing, Mylynn told him about what has occurred with Racheal's transformation. This was met with some minutes of silence, before being broken with "This is an unexpected development my daughter."

When nothing more was said, Mylynn broke the silence with "Soon as I am healed father, I will return and finish my task."

This was answered with a commanding "No!" which caused Mylynn to look at her father in slight confusion. She then asked him why, which was followed with "The Titans while weakened know about my impending return. And with Racheal's growing powers, now is it not the time to act irrationally. We will bide our time, and once the Titans lower their guard will we act."

Though she didn't agree with this decision, Mylynn didn't say anything except "As you wish father."

 **(Scene Break) 2**

Forty five minutes after catching up to Raven and convincing her to take Starfire's place on the r-cycle, Robin pulled to a stop inside the garage of Titans tower. Raven without a word, got off of the bike and ran towards the elevator. Robin silently hoped that Beast Boy was okay, as he headed off back to where he had left Starfire.

Five antagonizing minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Raven ran out of it and continued down the hallway as quickly as should could go, towards the infirmary. Running into the room a few moments later, Raven came to a sudden stop as her eyes landed upon Beast Boy.

Having been drawn to the footsteps, Cyborg turned away from what he had been doing to see Raven enter the room and immediately stop. He then called out "Raven?" which caused the young empath to look towards him and ask if Beast Boy was going to be okay? "He is going to be fine, Raven." This caused Raven to let out a sigh of relief, and make her way closer to the bed Beast Boy was on.

Cyborg watched this with a small smile, before turning back to his previous task trying not to listen as Raven whispered "Get better soon BB, for I have something to tell you." She then leant forward enough that she was leaning over Beast Boy, and softly kissed his forehead.

 **(Scene Break) 3**

Several days later, the early morning quiet was broken by the sound of an alarm going off. However instead of the normal crime alarm, this one came from the infirmary. In hardly no time at all, all of the titans were gathered outside the infirmary door. Catching sight of Raven and Beast Boy, Robin ordered them both to stay out in the hallway since BB was still injured and Raven didn't have her powers.

Receiving a nod from the two, Robin said "Titans go!" and rushed into the room along with Cyborg and Starfire. A few moments later, he called out "All clear!" and Raven and Beast Boy made their way inside. As Cyborg went off to find out what had set off the alarm and to also reset it, Raven made her way over to Racheal's bed.

On reaching the bedside, Raven reached out towards Racheal's hand aiming to take it into her own hand. However, when she touched the seemingly sleeping teen a jolt of energy shot through Raven, and caused the ring she was wearing to short out. At Raven's cry of pain the others looked in her direction, to find the young empath rubbing her hand. Robin was in the middle of asking her what had happened, when he fell silent except for a small gasp of surprise, followed by Beast Boy shouting, "Raven, you're you again!"

This caused Raven to look at him in confusion, and ask him what he meant? Beast Boy pointed at the nearby mirror, and told her to look. Going over to the mirror, Raven looked into it, and let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw that she had indeed returned to her normal appearance. A cry of fright from Starfire, had Raven turning away from the mirror to find out what had frightened the alien teen. Her answer was the now empty bed, that Racheal had been lying on moments ago.

As Starfire asked "What has happened to friend Racheal?" Raven having hurried to the side of the bed, noticed a folded piece of paper on the bed, that had her name on it.

Picking up the paper, Raven unfolded it and read 'If you are reading this Rachel, then it means my container did it's job and returned your powers to you when you touched it and it shorted out your ring. Now then, I am pretty sure you are mixed with anger and worry for me since I am gone, but I assure you that I am fine and the reason for my abrupt departure is that now is not the time for me to answer any of your questions. Plus I hate saying goodbyes. Lol. Anyway, take care of yourself and when I deem it necessary we will see each other again. Love your baby sister, Racheal.'

The sound of sobbing caused Beast Boy, to make his way over to Raven and a bit hesitantly pull her into her hug as he asked her what was wrong? Though she didn't break the hug, Raven told him that she was fine. Beast Boy did the smart thing, and didn't pressure her opting to just hold her until she decided to move away from his embrace.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Bold Numbers:**

1 This one deals with the meeting between Trigon and Mylynn. I was explain this later with a talk between Raven and Racheal, but as you can see from the ending I decided to forgo that talk.

2\. This one deals with what transpired in the infirmary between BB and Raven. I hadn't really planned on making this a BBxRae fic but it seems to have turned out that way.

3\. This one deals with Racheal's departure. I had planned on having her talk to Raven about everything, but as I said in bold number one I decided to forgo that talk. As for what happened with Racheal, she basically left behind a soul double of herself that had Raven's powers stored inside it. And when Raven touched it, that power was transferred back to her which caused the now empty soul double to disappear and reveal the note underneath.

 **(A/N:** My apologies if this chapter wasn't as fulfilling as everyone wanted it to be, but in truth I wanted to finish this one so I could work on other stuff. And yes I know I left a lot of loose ends here, but hopefully if I am able to come up with a sequel I'll be able to answer all of the lingering questions.)


End file.
